A wide variety of mammalian cells use the Notch signaling for embryonic development and maintenance of homeostasis. Notch signaling pathway influences cell fate decisions, such as cell differentiation, survival/apoptosis, and cell cycle in both physiologic and pathologic contexts, particularly in conjunction with stem cell behavior.